


Scars

by tsukikomew



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikomew/pseuds/tsukikomew
Summary: There's subtle inconsistencies in the fabric of reality. I call 'em scars. You know, like after you've been operated on. Well, um reality has been operated on.~Drabble (5x17)





	

He’s broken, mangled and unsure of himself anymore. Chase is taunting him still and his mind is blank.

“Your crusade is based on a lie.”

The silence is deafening. For a second his mind fractures and then he hears it.

“Star City is my home.” The voice flutters through his mind and he opens his eyes. There in the corner. 

“What are you looking at?” Chase turns to the corner and sees nothing.

“Star City is my home.”

For a second he sees her. She’s different. Dark hair, purple suit but it’s her.

“Star city is my home. I will never stop fighting.”

Purple suit, hood, mask. She’s standing there in front of him. She looks different, harder but he can see her eyes.

“I will never stop fighting.”

Oliver gulps as she fades from his vision and he closes his eyes. Keep fighting. He can do that even if it’s just to stay alive and to get out of here. Even if it means accepting himself. She’s waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head and I may flesh it out later (don't hold me to that). Still chipping away at the next Remarkable. Thanks.


End file.
